Different Life, New Chance
by Dragumia
Summary: Imagine you are transported into the world of your favourite anime/manga. Well, that is exactly what happened to Satomi. Follow her and see how she manages to be in a world she knows like no other.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new fanfiction. I hope you like it.**

 **The Detective Conan universe belongs to Gosho Aoyama.**

 **My characters belong to me.**

 **Words 920**

Chapter 1

I don't know what happened. I really don't know. All I know is that I woke up this morning and something was weird because I wasn't in my apartment. And now I'm looking at the picture of Shinichi Kudou… on the front page of the papers. Which means the impossible became possible and I was somehow brought into my favourite series of all time.

Now the how is a totally different story… which I can't remember…

What I do remember is that I got home, had dinner, watched TV and went to bed. A normal evening.

"Maybe I died…?", I think and try to remember if I left anything burning, be it a candle or a cigarette or even the stove but came to the conclusion that I didn't.

I chuckle: "Well, in my line of work I wouldn't be surprised to be killed in my sleep."

I put the papers on the table and sight: "Whatever… No need to question it as I'll most certainly won't get any answer. But, what am I supposed to do now?"

"Well… first off I should find out in what kind of Detective Conan Universe I am. And then I should find out who I am in this Universe." I think and begin to look though the article for clues.

' _His name is Shinichi Kudou_

 _The High schooler cracks another case!_

 _Shinichi Kudou (16), the High school detective uncovers the murder off…_ '

I decide not to read any further since I know the story and my first question is already answered.

I'm in a manga-universe, with their normal names. Lucky me.

But now I have two more questions:

Are the cases of the fillers from the anime in this?

And are the films included?

I sight again: "Well, I can't figure that out until it happens, now can I?"

I stand up and run my fingers through my hair, frowning. I sight again and begin looking around.

There are three rooms: a living room and two bedrooms. One smaller than the other indicating it's a guestroom. But most likely I, or the other me uses it as a workspace since there is a whiteboard and a desk with laptop. Then there is a kitchen, a toilet and a bathroom with bathtub and shower. All rooms are connected with a hallway to the front door. All in all, a very nice apartment. After that, I go looking for something to determine find my location, like letters or a lease contract.

So I begin to flip through the papers on the neat desk in the office/guestroom but come up with nothing. There are just some welcome-cards from various people which seem to be neighbours and some random blanc pages.

"At least now I know that I just moved here", I mumble. "So I can ask where anything is without getting any weird looks."

Then I go on to the drawers. At first they look pretty normal but if the me in this world is anything like me, there should be something hidden. And I am right. The drawer has a false bottom, barely visible.

I smirk: "Well, hello there. What do we have here?" And I pull out three folders of different size.

Each one has a different name. One is labelled as 'ebi', one as 'ag-du' and the last one as 'nla'.

I begin to grin. I know what the other me did there since I usually do the same with secret, classified information, so no one but myself understands what they have in their hands.

I begin with 'ebi' since it's the smallest. There are only pictures in it.

On every one of these pictures is a little girl in different situations, her age variating from around five to around ten years but it is definitely the same girl. She has green eyes, dark hair (though with different styles and length) and she seems to be partly Asian.

Many pictures show also a woman and a teenage boy with her, looking fairly similar to the girl besides their eyes since they are grey.

I turn one of the pictures around and discover words on the back:

Mom, H. D. & me, April 19XX, Germany, holiday

"H. D.? Who is that?", I turn every other picture with the boy on it just to see that each one has H. D. on its back. My search for the name of the unknown boy abruptly stops when I see a picture with familiar faces on it. There are Shukichi Haneda, Masumi Sera and Shuichi Akai with the little girl, posing and laughing. They are wearing swimsuits and in the back you can see the beach and other people enjoying themselves.

I turn it around: S. H., S. A., M. S. & me, Japan, summer holiday

"Hmm… I know where this is, but I don't remember seeing the girl… Who is she? Could it be the other me? If so, it would be nice to know what happened. Maybe I'll get the memories of the other me?", I'm trying to remember anything about the life here but only get blurry pictures and a headache. "Well, only time will tell, right?"

There is something else I need to find out right now. Namely finding out if this girl is the other me/me. And the only thing I need for this is a mirror.


	2. Chapter 2

**English isn't my native language so I'm sorry for mistakes.**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **The Detective Conan universe belongs to Gosho Aoyama.**

 **My characters belong to me.**

 **Words 1098**

Chapter 2

Green eyes are starring back at me. There is a beautiful young woman in front of me with shoulder long dark brownish to black hair and slightly tanned skin. She also seems to be partly Asian.

There is no doubt, this is the girl from the pictures. And this girl… is apparently me.

I tilt my head to the side and smirk: "Well, hello there, hot stuff! Where did you come from?"

This is very different compared to my old look: long blond hair, light skin and greyish blue eyes.

I stare at myself: "You know what? I always wanted green eyes. But it was just too much of a hassle to put contact lenses in every day. And the dark hair is better for blending in." I shake my head. If someone would see me now they would think I'm crazy, talking to my own reflection as if it's a different person. Then again, I always was at least a little bit crazy.

I walk back into the office and put the folder with the photos back to where I found it earlier.

Then take the folder with the label 'ag-du' and open it. My eyes widen at its content. There in front of me is the information about the Black Organisation, their members, different projects and plans. I breathe out loudly, close the folder and lay it back into the drawer to the other one.

"I'm going to read it after I encounter them. It's already too dangerous at how much I know about them. Nobody should become suspicious about me. At least for now"

I turn to the last folder 'nla'. It's the thickest one. When I open it a piece of paper falls to the floor. Picking it up and opening it, I realise it is a letter in neat handwriting. And it surprisingly is in English. It says:

 _Dear Satomi,_

 _I'm sorry that I can't be with you in this time of need but if I were with you, you would only be in danger. And so would everyone around. So I'll stay hidden and contact you when it is save to do so. Don't worry, we will be together again in no time, we just need to be patient._

 _Anyway, how are you? … Why am I even asking…? I know how you are… I mean mother was just killed by the BO and you were with her… I'm really glad that nothing happened to you. I mean you and I are the only ones left of our family… the others were all killed by them but you already know that._

… _I heard you have the plan to move to Japan. I don't really know why and can only imagine the reasons. Maybe you want to get to know dads home country or maybe you have clues that are leading your investigations there or you maybe want to get away from everything. (I wouldn't blame you…)_

 _I just want to let you know that I support you, whatever reasons you have._

 _You don't need to send me your new address (it would be too dangerous) and you know that if I need to reach you I'll find a way._

 _Remember, big brother is always watching you_

 _Hideyoshi Daisuke_

 _PS Don't worry too much about me, I can handle them._

 _Love you xoxo_

I read it a few times to make sure I didn't miss anything and make notes in my head.

1\. The boy from the pictures and H. D. probably stands for Hideyoshi Daisuke.

2\. He is my older brother… Which is cool since I always wanted siblings but I really hope, that when or if we meet I will at least have some memories of my other self. That or it will be pretty awkward…

3\. He is in some sort of danger considering he is hiding.

4\. I don't have any family left besides him. But that is not a big change for me since I hadn't any left in my old life.

5\. My family was or, in my brother's case is involved with the Black Organisation and I am apparently too in consideration of the other folder.

6\. I'm half Japanese from my father's side.

And 7. I'm probably here because of the BO.

The rest of the folder is about what I can only assume the death of my father and my mother. My father, Akira Tanaka, was burned to a crisp in a "accidental" fire and my mother, Marie Tanaka born Smith, first vanished with me and then was shot dead. There weren't any suspects in either cases and so my mother's death was ruled a suicide. I have a feeling though that in both cases the BO had their hands in it.

I add to my mental list that I am half Japanese and half American.

I sigh: "At least I can tell that my life here won't be boring… And here I thought that I'll get a break." I sigh again and think: "Well… Let's get to work!"

I take a small notebook out of the drawer and begin to plan.

"First, a vague timeline." I try to remember the first cases of the manga series. Yesterday was the case with the man who supposedly couldn't walk, so tomorrow is going to be the day of that guy's decapitation and the shrinking. Then Shinichi or Conan is going to stay with Ran and her father and that kidnapping in kidnapping case is going to happen. Three days after that, the case with Yoko Okino should accrue. And that's it for the first volume if I remember correctly.

I write everything down and then begin to think about what I should do. I may be able to save a few people and hide them like Akemi for example. I smile but then remember that, if this universe is following the Manga timeline I don't have much time to plan to save her and it will be incredibly hard to do so alone. I run my fingers through my hair and sigh once again. Then I have an idea and look at the phone. "I wonder…", I mumble under my breath but then shake my head. "One after another. First plan the next few days, then think about saving people."

And with that I begin forming a plan to integrate myself into the story. So tomorrow I'm going to Tropical Land and shadow Shinichi Kudou. Let's just hope he won't find out.

I sigh: "Tomorrow is going to be a long day…"


	3. Chapter 3

**English isn't my native language so I'm sorry for mistakes.**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **The Detective Conan universe belongs to Gosho Aoyama.**

 **My characters belong to me.**

 **Words 1250**

Chapter 3

It's the next day and I'm almost ready to go out. Just need to find a jacket and some shoes and a purse, or whatever 'other me' used to put her stuff in and I'm ready to go. In the closet at the door, I find everything I need. A leather jacket some sneaker and a small backpack. It seems like other me didn't like purses because I can't find any.

Before I walk out of the door I go through the content of the backpack. It appears to be the one 'other me' always uses because I find some keys, probably for the front door and presumably a motorcycle, a wallet and some papers.

I look at the wallet first: "15.000 yen, a driving license and an ID-card."

"Name: Okiya, Satomi; Date of birth: 23 February 1977…", I read to myself. "… The first volume of Detective Conan was published 1994 in Japan, so I should be 17 years old…"

Then I look at the papers.

"Oh no! Why?!"

They are school-transfer-papers.

I moan: "Why?! I just finished school and now I need to attend it again?!"

Sighing I look at the school's name: Teitan high school.

"Well at least I have a chance to meet Ran and… Sonoko…" I hang my head. I never really liked Sonoko, she was to obnoxious and loud. And the fact about the school…

Let's say, I am not happy about it… then again, who would be? After all you don't go to school and graduate only to go to school again, right?

After my short misery, I'm trying to lighten up my mood by looking at the driving license and I instantly begin to grin. It's a driving license for a motorcycle!

And considering that I also have a bike key on my keychain…

I grab a dust mask and quickly go out the door.

 _ **Time skip:**_ _outside in front of the apartment building_

There it is. A completely black Suzuki GSX 1300R. (I know that it wasn't invented at the time, but roll with it) Also known as the 'Blackbird eater' or 'Hayabusa' which is Japanese for 'Peregrine Falcon', a bird with the fastest vertical dive. This bike is my ultimate dream.

"Please be mine. Please be mine", I pray as I try to unlock it.

It's unlocked. "Yes! It's mine! Dream come true!", I grin excited. I pack the safety lock and start the engine. I love it!

Before I drive to the amusement park, I check out the environment of my apartment. There is a park, two supermarkets and a few cafés and restaurants. I also pass by the detective agency of Ran's father and the Kudou-villa.

"They are not that far from my place. Good to know", I think and finally drive to Tropical Land.

Time skip: at Tropical Land

I'm standing in front of the Mystery Coaster, the rollercoaster where the murder will happen and try to decide if I should be there or not when it happens. Just in this moment I see Ran and Shinichi.

"Ah, fuck it", I think and follow them. "I might not even be able to get on the ride with them."

I'm now just behind Ran and Shinichi who wouldn't shut up about Sherlock Holmes and Arthur Conan Doyle. It's really funny to see how much it bothers Ran and how he, the 'master detective' doesn't see that.

I smile: "It's so obvious…" and shake my head as Shinichi does his 'trick' with the gym-girl. And now I've got a kissing couple in front of me. Great.

I sigh. Murder really isn't the answer to anything but I actually can understand the girl. I mean, the boy is just an ass. But still… Though doing anything about this now would be really… eye catching. And I really don't want that. Especially with…

"Move! We're first!"

I'm shoved out of the way by Vodka and collide with a staff member of the roller-coaster.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I was shoved!", I apologise.

"No worries Miss. It wasn't your fault", he smiled.

I smile back and nod politely and then glare in Vodka's direction.

But, what is this? The coaster has an additional car behind Gin and Vodka's.

I grin: "Apparently this world wants me to take part in this."

I turn back to the man: "Would you please keep my backpack save? The last time I was on a coaster it was stolen and I'd rather not want this to happen again."

The man smiles kindly: "Of course Miss. I'll put it behind the console."

I smile at him again even though he can't really see it behind the dust mask: "Thank you."

I take a seat behind Gin. Funny that they didn't take the last car… But good for me! I wouldn't want them behind me and now I can also observe them. I should definitely keep a low profile later in the case though. To not get on their radar this soon.

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP WHITH THE HOLMES THIS CONAN DOYLE THAT ALREADY?! YOU MYSTERY OTAKU!", I hear Ran shout. And now Ran is going to trick Shinichi. I silently sigh. It is so obvious and everyone can see it but them. Well they do know that they love each other but don't act upon it to 'not destroy their friendship' or something like that.

The ride starts and I grip my safety guard tightly. At this moment I feel a mix of excitement and absolute dread about what is to come.

Time skip: after the ride with death

I don't know what to feel. I'm sitting a little sideways from the screaming chaos.

'Seeing' the death of this guy and getting some blood in the face seem to have triggered something.

A memory. I could hear a shot, then blood splattering, then a thud and then I can see a woman's face. A dead woman's face. My mother… or I guess the other me's mother but… now she is… was also my mother.

I take a deep breath and shake my head trying to avoid going into shock further. That wouldn't help at all right now.

"Miss? Are you alright?" It is the staff member from before in his hand my backpack.

Slowly I begin to nod: "Could be better but okay. Thank you for asking and my backpack."

He smiles with pity in his eyes since he obviously doesn't believe me: "No problem. It's my job to make the ride as enj…" he looks over his shoulder to the chaos "well… you know…"

"Yeah, I know. Anyway thank you."

He nods goodbye and leaves. I sigh and stand up. Instead sitting around, I should make myself useful and help a little with the case.

But before I do that, I take out a small mirror and wipes to clean myself up. The blood miraculously didn't get on my mask which is good since I didn't think on bringing another one with me.

After I'm finished I go over to the others where the situation is still really chaotic. I arrive just in time to hear Shinichi shouts: "Wait! This was not an accident! It's a murder! And the killer… Rode on the coaster with the victim… one of us eight!"

But of course Vodka wouldn't have it: "Psh… Bullshit, we're outta here!"

Just then the police arrive. Well sucks for Gin and Vodka. I'm going to enjoy this even though I'm a suspect.


	4. Chapter 4

**English isn't my native language so I'm sorry for mistakes.**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **The Detective Conan universe belongs to Gosho Aoyama.**

 **My characters belong to me.**

 **Words 2188**

Chapter 4

Inspector Megure and his men have arrived. And meanwhile the whole Shinichi fangirling and fanboying, I take a look at the body, although I already know what happened.

Its head was severed clean off and looking at it is truly disgusting.

Deciding not to stare at it any longer I look towards Megure and Kudou, who is explaining the situation to the inspector.

"Let me see if I have this right, Kudou-kun…", inspector Megure muses. "On this jetcoaster itself there are no signs of an accident or mechanical failure… From the circumstances, suicide is unlikely…"

Shinichi nods: "Correct, inspector! This is clearly a murder…"

"If we exclude you and Ran-kun, we have 6 suspects! In the first car we have the victim's friend A and friend B. Riding in the third car with the victim, was his girlfriend C. Behind them, the men in black D and E. Finally, the girl with the mask in the last car F. However, with everyone wearing the safety guards and unable to move, the only one who could have killed him is the woman who was sitting next to him."

Wow, hearing them talk about this is surreal since I can basically talk parallel to them. Only the sentences involving myself are unknown to me. Perhaps I shouldn't stay silent all the time… And here comes Gin.

"Hey, hurry up! We don't have time for this bullshit detective game."

"A, Aniki…", Vodka tries to stop his brother. But since I know that he won't say anything else I interrupt him: "You know, they would be faster if you wouldn't interrupt their train of thoughts."

Gin wipes his head around to me and glares. I am not impressed by it and put my hands in the pockets of my jacket. We have a staring/glaring contest while Vodka looks from one to another of us obviously surprised that I don't back down.

Our little contest is stopped by the police finding the knife in the victim's girlfriend's bag.

"It… it can't be… That's not mine! I don't know how that got there! I… I…", the woman cries and in the meantime I go over to Shinichi to take a look at the knife.

I always wondered if this is bought fake blood or self-made. So I touch it.

"What are you doing?!", Shinichi whispers harshly.

"Testing if it is real or not", I say as if it is obvious.

First I smell it then I lick it off my finger. Shinichi looks at me with disgust.

I grin. It is self-made. I turn to the inspector who just orders to take the woman into custody.

"Inspector, this isn't the murder weapon", I tell him.

He looks at me surprised: "What!"

"The blood on this knife is fake. It is water with cocoa powder and red food colouring."

"How do you know this?!"

"First I find it weird that this should be the murder weapon since you can't sever a human head with that. Especially not with a woman's strength and not that clean as it is. Also there should be much more blood on her and the weapon if she did it. So I decided to test the blood."

"Testing it by smelling and tasting it?", Shinichi asks with an unreadable expression.

I laugh: "Yes! If you smell it, you can quite clearly tell that it is fake! Am I right?"

He smells the knife: "You are right! It smells like chocolate! But how do you know the mix?"

"Well… my friends and I made a small movie for a Halloween-school-project and we needed fake blood. And since we didn't wat to buy any we made it ourselves…", I tell him the truth.

I turn back to Megure: "Either way, that means she isn't the murderer."

"But who did it then?"

I shrug but Shinichi points at the gym-girl (I keep forgetting her name): "The killer is you!"

The girl tries to defend herself: "What?! But Aiko is the one with the knife!" As if she didn't hear a thing I said. Oh well, I suppose this world can't be changed too much. I just hope I'll be able to save a few people…

"As she said,", Shinichi looks at me, "you can't sever a human head with that…" He looks back at the murderer: "And even if she did kill him, there would have been plenty of chances to toss the weapon! No need to cover it with a cloth and hide it in the bag… Didn't you put that in her bag beforehand?"

"Of course I didn't!", the girl cries. "I was sitting two seats ahead of Kishida-kun! How could I have cut off his head? You were the one who said that a woman couldn't cut off his head…"

No that was me who said that but meh… he should have said it.

"It certainly would be impossible with a woman's strength… However! With the speed of the coaster and a steel hoop made from piano wire it can be done!", he answers her and she is shocked. To be honest, I never found out how he got the idea of the piano wire but whatever…

"May I have your assistance for a moment, officers?", Kudou asks politely.

 _ **Time skip:**_ _they are all inside the coaster_

Shinichi is in the murderer's seat and inspector Megure is in the victim's.

"I am the murderer and the inspector is the victim… see everyone?"

Everyone agrees. Then Shinichi begins to explain:

"First when the safety guard is lowered, with an object like a bag on your back…" He puts a bag behind his back and then quickly slides out of the guard. "Ta-da! You can get out quite easily… And then next, prepared beforehand", he takes a rope with a hoop and a hook, which he had prepared to show the trick with, "you pick up something like a hoop with a hook at the end… Then with your legs in the guard", he does what he says, "you stretch your body backwards, throw it around the victim's neck… All of this in the darkness of the tunnel, of course… To finish the act, the hook attached to the hoop is tossed onto the rail and with the power and speed of the coaster, his head comes right off…", he finishes his explanation.

"That is outrageous! Where is your proof?", shouts the gym-girl.

"Didn't you have a necklace?", I ask and feel everybody's eyes on me for this random question.

"I noticed it before we went on the coaster because a friend of mine has a similar one, but now yours is gone. How is that?", she stares at me in horror.

"I think you most likely exchanged the necklace string for the piano wire and had the hook hidden in your bag!", Shinichi exclaims. "Furthermore, you are a gymnast! Unlike the other woman with your finely trained sense of balance only you could do this on a rollercoaster!"

The accused girl stays silent but the other girl, like the good friend she is, tries to defend her: "Now just wait a minute! What about those two?" She points at Gin and Vodka, who automatically freeze.

"Couldn't they have done it more easily from behind?"

Shinichi answers her with a blanc face: "They are certainly suspicious but they are innocent! I don't know who they are. But they would not have stuck around when the police came! They would he known this if they would have done it!"

"And what about her?!", the friend tries again and points at me. "Look she has a backpack too, so she could have easily gotten out of her safety guard!"

"I didn't have my bag with me on the ride…", I say crushing her hope.

"Yes. She gave it to me before the ride to not lose it. If you don't believe us, we have a camera here", the staff member from before tells the inspector.

"You have a camera here?!", the inspector shouts obviously angry to hear of it only now.

"Eh… Yes, but it is only here to guard the console. You don't see the customers…"

"Oh… Well… No need. We believe you."

Shinichi shakes his head. "Anyway, I also considered her but it would have been really hard for her to do it. Even if the mask is suspicious. Allergies?", he asks me.

I nod: "Allergies."

"Thought so… nevertheless, she would have needed to support herself at least with one hand and lean a bit over the man in black. Then she would have needed to throw the wire against the wind with one hand and aiming in the dark. There are just too many uncertain factors and possibilities to get caught. One she could have get noticed by the men and two she could have missed the victim… No she didn't do it", he turns back to the murder-girl. "And… the murderer knew she was killing the victim… so she shed a tear before she did it… Once we left the tunnel and realised he was dead, it was maybe 2 or 3 seconds until we got to the station… In other words, no one riding on the coaster other than the killer would have been able to shed such large tears…"

The girl's friend is outraged and points at her friend who is in tears: "So you are saying you saw Hitomi crying on the ride?! Do you have any proof?!"

On which Shinichi calmly replies: "Her tear tracks are unshakable proof… Only on a jetcoaster would tears flow sideways…"

Hitomi's eyes widen and then she breaks down: "H… He… He was awful everyone! He dumped me!"

Her friends are shocked: "H-Hitomi… you mean you went out with Kishida-kun?"

"Yes! We were in love a long time before I met you in college! And then… He dumped me for a woman like Aiko… So, so… At the place where we went on our first date… With the necklace he gave me… Framing Aiko for it… I wanted to kill him!"

I always got angry at her reasoning when I read it since it was one of the most pathetic reasons to kill someone. It is no different now. But instead of screaming at her, I ask her something what I always wanted her to answer: "Why?"

"Huh?", she looks at me in surprise and I look her sternly in the eyes.

"Why did you need to kill him? Why didn't you talk to your friends about this? You would have found a different solution for this mess if you did! But now? Look at yourself! You just destroyed your life! You lost your freedom in more than one way! You probably lost a friend because if I where her I don't know if I would forgive you", I look towards the dead man's girlfriend. Everyone is silent and waits for me to go on. Even Gin and Vodka.

I look back at the girl who is cowering in front of me: "Yeah, from what you just told us he was an asshole but you didn't need to become something worse than him! A murderer!

Did you even consider what impact this would have on everyone around? How many children and even adults you are going to traumatize? No, you didn't! How selfish are you?! What were you going to do next? Kill yourself? Let me tell you that would change nothing of what you just did! It would have made it even worse! They would remember you as the girl who killed and then killed herself because she couldn't or wouldn't take the consequences of her own actions. Do you want that?! You should be ashamed of yourself…"

My words are sharp but I don't care. She should know what she did wrong.

She breaks down even more if that is even possible and begins to sob: "Y-You are right… you are so right!"

I sigh, maybe I was too harsh. So I talk to her: "Try to get help. You still have your whole life before you. Don't throw it away because of someone like him…"

I stand in front of her and offer her my hand. She stares at me, her eyes wide and mouth open. So does everybody else. But I don't care about them, I just care about one at the moment and smile for her through the mask, still offering my hand to her.

She finally takes it and I pull her to her feet. She smiles a tired and sad smile for me but in her eyes I see that she is thankful for my words. Then she is taken into custody.

A large quantity of sleeping pills was found inside her bag, confirming what I suspected she was planning to do next… The necklace used in the crime was discovered two hours later… It was indeed a hoop made of piano wire. Most of the pearls had come off, but the few that were left reflected the dying light of the setting sun… Just like large tears… Crying for a senseless crime…


	5. Chapter 5

**English isn't my native language so I'm sorry for mistakes.**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **The Detective Conan universe belongs to Gosho Aoyama.**

 **My characters belong to me. This is a really long chapter and I'm working on ideas for the next chapter so please be patient.**

 **Words 3530**

Chapter 5

"Shimatte!", I curse. I lost Shinichi and Ran. Who could have known that the police would interview every person after the high school detective solved the crime to get their point of view of it. Ran and Shinichi where the first to finish Shortly after them Gin and Vodka, who surprisingly stayed… Anyway, let's just say that I lost all four of them.

"Shimatte!", I curse again under my breath while I run through the crowd to find them.

"It's now evening and the sun is setting, which means Shinichi will soon be Conan or already is Conan. Then he will wake up in the middle of the night when the park is probably closed", I think while running.

"I might be able to find him before the police does… It would be easier for me because explaining why the kid that I want to get was found knocked out without an adult around… Let's just say I might not be allowed to take him… No, I need to find him first!"

While I keep my monolog going, I don't look where I'm running and collide with something… or more someone. We both fall down.

"Ow…", I rub my back and look up to find Ran across from me. She looks like she is crying.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?", I ask while getting on my feet.

"I'm okay. Don't worry… I wasn't looking where I was going", she says.

I smile: "Neither did I. Are you sure you are alright? You're crying…"

"Yes I am", she replies while taking my offered hand.

"Thank you."

"No problem. It was my fault you fell in the first place", I say with a sheepish smile. "Wait, weren't you with that high school detective earlier? Er… what is his name again?"

She wipes away her tears: "Shinichi, Kudou Shinichi… You've been there too. I saw you. You're not from here, are you?"

I answer with a sigh: "Yes, I just moved here. Is that so obvious?"

"Oh no!", she quickly replies. "It's just… well Shinichi is known here and since you didn't know his name I thought that you're not from here. It was just a guess…"

"Well then, you guessed right! I'm from America. My name is Satomi by the way. Okiya Satomi."

"I'm Mori Ran, nice to meet you Satomi-san! Wow, America… but your Japanese is flawless!", she marvels.

"My father was Japanese. He taught my brother and me… Actually he just spoke Japanese with us… Anyway, where is that boyfriend of yours?"

"B, boyfriend?!", she cries flustered.

I look at her innocently: "Kudou-san… Oh I'm sorry, I thought you are…"

She interrupts me loudly and I feel stranger's eyes on us: "NO, WE'RE NOT!"

"Oh, okay…", I say trying not to sound disappointed. "… So, where is he?"

She sticks a defiant pose: "Why?"

"I need his help finding someone…", I feel slightly guilty lying to her but then again I really am looking for someone…

Ran rubs the back of her head: "Oh… well he ran off to somewhere behind there…"

"Thank you Ran-san. Bye!", I interrupt her and begin to walk in the direction she points.

"Oh, Okiya-san? Could you tell him to call me?", she asks.

I turn to her, now walking backwards: "Sure! And Satomi is fine. See ya!"

I run off before she could say something else.

Okay… I'm where I want to be. Now I just need to wait for Gin and Vodka to leave. I decide not to be there when they give Shinichi the drug. The risk to be discovered is too big and I wouldn't want to end up like Shinichi.

After a few minutes I see them. Gin and Vodka leave in such a hurry that it is a wonder that nobody notice them. Even though they left, I wait a minute till I go fetch Shinichi.

There he is, on the ground already shrunk and unconscious. I kneel beside him and think about how to move him and not look weird doing it.

"Well… first I should fix your clothes", I talk to him even if he can't hear me.

While fixing his clothes I keep talking to him: "You know, you should be grateful that I'm helping you. I mean, I'm risking my life here to help you. No one would do that besides crazy me, who knows far too much about them! … So… all fixed up and now you don't look half bad!"

Then I examine his head: "You are lucky I also packed bandages this morning."

I take them out and bandage his head.

"Done! I still need to clean it after we get to your place though. And now I'm going to carry you."

No sooner said than done and we are off.

We get out quite easy. Only one observant policewoman asks if we are alright. I explain that my 'little brother' tripped and hit his head but we already got it looked at. She believes me, wishes me a good evening and good health for my 'brother'! I thank her and go to my motorcycle.

 _ **Time skip:**_ _at the Kudou-Villa_

I somehow got both of us save to his place, even if it was raining and the rode is slippery.

"Here we are… I just hope you have a key with you", I say while looking at the shrunk teenager. I begin to look though his pockets and find the key.

"Can I help you miss?", asks a voice behind me. I flinch and turn around. I was so in thought that I didn't hear the professor approach. Typical rookie mistake, that shouldn't happen.

I relax a little. "Er… maybe…", I say just to not let my thoughts show which are: "Shoot! I didn't think that we would meet like this! What to say? What to do?! … Ah!"

"Well, you see, it is a long story and I really don't want to get more wet than I already am. We should get inside before I'll tell you."

Professor Agasa thinks a moment and answers: "That makes sense… But I don't think Shinichi is home at the moment…"

"No worries", I smile and show him the key. "I have the key. He… gave it to me. I'm going to explain it inside."

He smiles unsure: "Ah…"

Then he follows me inside.

 _ **Time skip:**_ _Shinichi's room_

I clean Shinichi's wound, let professor Agasa change him in a clean t-shirt which is more like a nightgown on him and put him in his bed. Agasa and me are now sitting beside Shinichi's bed. I already told him what happened, mindful about what I really saw and not know. Which means I told him I saw Shinichi follow two black men, who then left and since I didn't saw Shinichi come back I decided to look for him. Instead I found this kid in Shinichi's clothes.

"So, what you are saying is, that this kid is Shinichi-kun who was somehow shrunk by two black men?", Agasa summarizes.

"Yes, I know this sounds really crazy but I know who those men are. They are from a dangerous organisation, who kill and do other illegal stuff. And I also heard that they created a drug that was supposed to kill without a trace. I think that they used it on him but it went wrong. He actually got lucky", I tell him.

He looks at me indifferently: "I'm really sorry but I can't believe you… this is all just too… too…"

"Too strange, too weird, too surreal? Yes. Yes, it is and I don't blame you for not believing me. 'Didn't think you would", I interrupt him. "But I have a suggestion: You think of a test, question, whatever that only Shinichi can solve and then ask the boy. If he knows the correct answer, you know he is Shinichi and I didn't lie to you. If you still doubt me then you only need to ask Shinichi, if it is him, about what happened. Deal?"

The professor thinks for a moment and his face brightens up: "That is a good idea. Deal! But what should I ask him?"

I shrug: "I don't know. That is something you need to think of yourself…" Looking back at the unconscious, now kid teenager, I sigh and stand up: "Anyway, I don't think he is going to wake up anytime soon." I turn to the professor: "Do you know where the kitchen is? I'm thirsty."

"I'm going to show you."

 _ **Time skip:**_ _Shinichi's room_

I'm sitting next to Shinichi again with tea and a book. A mystery novel of course. Sherlock Holmes actually.

I look up from it when Shinichi groans.

"Professor! He is awake!", I jell to the professor, who isn't in the room to be alone to try to come up with a question.

"W-where am I?", Shinichi asks dazed.

I smile and look at him: "At your home. I brought you here after I found you passed out."

He sits up and looks at me confused: "I passed out?"

I frown: "Yes. Don't you remember?"

Rubbing his head, he tries to remember what happened. He frowns: "So the drug didn't work…"

"Well… not like it should have…", I look away from him.

The kid tilts his head: "What do you mean?"

I rub my neck: "I think you should take a look for yourself. You wouldn't believe me if I told you…" With that I stand up and turn to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll get the professor…", I look over my shoulder. "And you should take a look at yourself in a mirror."

In the door I turn to him again: "By the way, I didn't change your clothes", I wink and am out of the door to find the old man. I'm pretty sure that I know where he is. The library. Bingo!

"Professor, he is awake", I startle him out of his thoughts.

"Ah good! I just found out what to ask him! Where is he?", he smiles.

"Wait a moment", I answer and close my eyes. I hold up a hand: "Three, two, one…"

There is a scream and Shinichi runs in, in a panic: "What the hell happened! I shrunk!"

"There he is", I gesture towards him.

As Shinichi sees Agasa, he jumps to him: "Professor Agasa! Can you do something to change me back to normal?!"

Agasa takes a step back: "Well… first I really need to be sure that you are indeed Shinichi like…" He looks at me: "Oh, er… what was your name again?"

I sweat drop: "Oh, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Satomi, Okiya Satomi." I bow.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Agasa Hiroshi." Instead of saying anything I just nod.

Agasa clears his throat: "Well, where were we? Ah…", he turns to Shinichi. "I have a few questions for you to make sure that you are Shinichi-kun."

Shinichi, who is for some reason not happy screams at the professor: "Agasa Hiroshi, age 52! You live next to me, you're an inventor of odd gadgets. You say that you're a genius but everything you make is utter crap! And on top of that you have a hair sticking out of the mole on your butt!"

"Gross!", I turn away and mumble under my breath.

Professor Agasa is taken back and then gets mad: "On, on my… only Shinichi's supposed to know that… That Shinichi… if he's been telling everyone all my secrets…"

I sit on the table and drink my tea, watching the ordeal amused.

"I didn't hear that from Shinichi, I am Shinichi! I was forced to take some strange drug, and now I've shrunk!"

The professor blinks: "Shrunk by a drug…?"

Shinichi nods and I sip my tea.

Agasa huffs: "Hmph! If there is such a drug, I'd sure like to see it! Come here suspicious kid! I'm taking you to the police!"

The old man takes Shinichi and begins to walk away. Meanwhile I stay silent sipping my tea: "Seems like they forgot about me… And everything I said…"

Shinichi stops: "Okay then how about this?! Professor! You just came home from the restaurant 'Colombo'! And you were in a hurry!"

The professor turns to him surprised: "H-how did you know that?!"

"From your clothes, professor. There are signs of being wet on the front but none on the back! Proof that you were running home in the rain. Also, there's mud on your pants. The only road you could have gotten muddy from in this area is the construction area in front of the Colombo! On top of that, you have the special meat sauce from the Colombo suck on your moustache", he explains.

Professor Agasa wipes away the sauce looking astonished: "Y-you…" Then he abruptly turns to me: "Why didn't you tell me!"

I just shrug and continue with my tea. Agasa stares for a moment but then turns back to Shinichi. Shinichi looks at him and grins: "Tsk, tsk, tsk… it's elementary, Agasa-kun."

"Shin-Shinichi", Agasa blinks. "Wait, are you really Shinichi-kun?"

He looks back to me for reinsurance.

Again I shrug: "Told you."

"Isn't that what I've been telling you? I was shrunk by a drug…", Shinichi tells him again.

The professor shakes his head: "I can't believe this yet…"

I look at the pale professor: "I think you should take a seat, professor and you… kid", I turn to Shinichi and smirk, "should get some clothes."

He scowls at me but turns around to get changed.

 _ **Time skip:**_ _still in the library, tea now empty... sadly_

Shinichi is now properly dressed and tells the professor what happened.

"G-gun smuggling?!", the professor yells.

"Yeah… And there was a guy blackmailing him too", the kid answers.

"And they gave you the medicine to keep your mouth shut…", Agasa repeats. "Hmm… so the unfinished drug shrunk your body…"

Shinichi looks at him pleading: "Please professor! You're a genius, right? Make a drug that with turn me back to normal!"

Since I am bored doing nothing I interject: "He can't." They turn to me. "The professor doesn't know what it is made of and the only possible way to find out is through a blood sample or get the drug."

The professor sweat drops: "Better get the drug. I'm an inventor not a doctor."

I nod: "Yeah, that would be better. I mean we don't even know if it even left something in his blood… since the drug is supposed to be without a trace. Which means it would be a total waste of time."

"How do you know all that?", Shinichi asks suspicious of me.

"Because I know the organisation behind those two. And someone from inside told me of this new drug… That was actually the reason why I was in Tropical Land. But because of the police interview I lost Gin and Vodka, the men who shrunk you", I answer him seriously. Sighing I shake my head: "Anyway, I was there to get the drug to give it to someone who can make an antidote."

"What do you know about those two men, Gin and Vodka?", asks Shinichi in thoughts.

"Well not much actually… About Vodka nearly nothing. He helps his brother Gin and can be really stupid at times. He was the one with the sunglasses. About Gin on the other hand I know a little more. He is a key member of the organisation and is basically their hitman, since he is the one who takes care of traitors and other… obstacles. And other than his brother he is extremely clever and cunning. His signature look is his really long, blond hair, in which he appears to take pride in", I explain with a far of look on my face and no emotions what so ever. "Either way they are really dangerous and hard to track, which is not good for us…"

"Us?", the kid asks.

"Yes, us. I'm not going to leave you alone in this", I smirk. "After all you need someone to protect you, little one."

"I'm not little!", he yells at me and I laugh.

"I'm curious… How do you even know so much about them?", the professor asks and I instantly stop laughing. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. Both of their eyes are on me.

"They… they killed my family", I answer quietly.

The professor gasps: "I'm sorry…"

But I interrupt him, tear forming in my eyes: "Don't be… you didn't do anything wrong."

The tears begin to fall and I don't even know why. But they are real. Even if I don't remember my family here yet, I know that what I said is the truth. I can feel it… And it is absolutely overwhelming.

"Excuse me…", I stand up and just want to leave, to be alone for a few moments.

As I pass Shinichi he says: "The bathroom is down the hall… Just so you know…"

I slightly smile: "Thank you." And I am off to the bathroom trying to calm down and sort my thoughts.

 _ **Time skip:**_ _hall_

I leave the bathroom. It took me a while to calm down because after I got here I completely broke down. I look at my watch: 8 pm.

"If I'm correct the professor should have told Shinichi about the dangers of telling anyone about this and now Ran should be here as well", I think while arriving in front of the library. And I'm right, Ran is here. I decide to stay outside and listen for a while. Just until Shinichi introduces himself as Conan.

"Who's over there?", I hear Ran asking. And now she finds Shinichi I imagine in my head.

"Aww… Don't be shy… C'mon! Come over here!", now she is turning him around. "This, this kid…" I hear Shinichi laugh awkwardly.

"Is cute!", cries Ran. "Who is this kid?"

"Oh, er, a distant relative of mine…", I hear the professor's answer.

Ran turns back to the kid: "How old are you?"

"Sixte… I mean six!"

"Are you a first grader?"

"Y-yeah…"

"What's your name?"

"My name is Shin… No, I mean…"

"Hm?"

"Uh… Conan! M-my name is Edogawa Conan."

"Conan…? That's a weird name…"

"My father is a Conan Doyle fan so he named me after him…", 'Conan' explains.

"Conan, huh… Well, where is Shinichi?", asks Ran and I take this as my clue to appear.

"He was here earlier, but he had to do something and left…"

"Satomi!", Ran is surprised to see me.

Both men/boys are confused. "You know each other?", the professor asks.

"We met in Tropical Land today", I tell them.

"Did you find who you were looking for?", Ran asks me.

"More or less…", I answer.

"What happened?", she looks concerned.

I sigh and look at Shinichi, now Conan: "Well, you see… After I left you and found Kudou-kun I got a call from the hospital. My relatives were in a car crash and I was asked to look after their son Conan… but I live alone and have enough to do with taking care of myself. So we went here to oji-san Agasa…"

I give the professor a look for him to go on. He understands and then seems to have an idea: "… Oh, Ran-kun! Would you mind taking care of Conan at your place for a little while?"

"Eh?", Ran is confused.

"Well, Satomi-chan already told you what happened and she came here to ask me if I could take him, but I also live alone and I don't know the slightest thing about taking care of a child…", Agasa explains.

"And so do I. I also would have to leave him alone sometimes since I also work besides school… You would really help us Ran-san", I interject.

"Well, okay but I'll have to ask otou-san…", Ran agrees.

 _ **Time skip:**_ _in front of the house_

Shinichi debated with us for a few minutes but then realizes why it would be better to stay with Ran. And now he is going with her waving at us like a little kid: "Oji-chan, bye bye, onee-chan!"

"Bye", the professor waves back.

"Bye Conan-kun! And please behave for Ran-san! Bye Ran-san!", I wish goodbye.

"I will!", and they are gone.

The professor sighs: "You'll have to do the rest, Shin… no, Conan-kun…"

I look at him: "Well, we could help him a little."

Agasa looks at me questioning.

"He will soon realize that he can't do stuff like he used to. People won't take him serious and he isn't strong enough to take out criminals", I explain.

In his eyes I see realization and concern: "You're right! But what can we do?!"

"You are an inventor. Invent something that will help him."

"Ah! I can do that! That's what I'm going to do next!", he seems happy that someone could need his inventions.

I smile at his enthusiasm: "Do that. I'm going home… By the way, here is my number."

I give him a piece of paper and turn to leave: "Bye, oji-san."

"Bye, Satomi-chan."

I smile at him and drive back home.


	6. Chapter 6

**English isn't my native language, so I'm sorry for mistakes.**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **The Detective Conan universe belongs to Gosho Aoyama.**

 **My characters belong to me. This is chapter isn't as long as the last one and the one before but in this chapter is only stuff from me, meaning no dialogue of the Manga.**

 _ **Warning:**_ _ **death and murder will be in this chapter**_

 **Words 1998**

Chapter 6

I'm dripping wet when I get home. The weather decided to do an unexpected down pour on me while driving home. And now I'm wet and cold to the bone. _**(I love Undertale^^)**_

"Why me?", I sigh in discontent. I take off my shoes and hang my jacket to dry. Then I go to the bathroom to take a hot shower, not to get ill. After I'm finished, I put a top and comfy pants on and then cook myself a meal. While eating I think about what happened during the day, slowly realizing that this is really real. And I should really think about what to do to not get killed, kidnapped or something along the lines.

I also should think about what to do the next few days. Saving Akemi would be really nice. Succeeding to do so would also answer my question if I'm able to alter the storyline. Because the dialogue would always sway back to the original one. No matter what I say or do.

As for my own safety, I could ask the professor to invent something for me. But what? Well, I have at least three days to think of something.

Anyway, back to planning to save Akemi Miyano… I have no idea how I'm going to do that without any help… and telling Conan or Agasa is out of the question.

I yawn. Man, today was tiring… I do the dishes, tidy up the kitchen, brush my teeth and then fall dead tired in my bed only to have a restless night.

 _Dream:_

I'm in a motel-room. How I know it is a motel-room… I don't know, I just do.

"Satomi!", a voice yells from beyond the door. "Would you please open the door, honey?"

"I'm coming Mom!", I yell back and go to the door.

"Thank you, honey", a woman with sandy blond hair and grey eyes, petite figure but with a really strong aura stands in front of the door. My mother. She carries two full shopping bags. I take one off her and let her in.

We put them on the table in the small kitchen: "What did you buy?"

"Well, you know. This and that. Some food for us for the next… I'd say month."

I look at her puzzled: "Mom? What's going on?"

"What do you mean? Nothing is going on", she replies but doesn't look me in the eyes.

"I don't believe you."  
My mother practically freezes, stopping what she is doing.

I sigh frustrated: "Mom. Do you really think I'm that stupid? Don't you think I noticed? I mean, first you take me out of school, then we move and then we move again after not even a week!"

She doesn't answer me, still frozen and facing away from me.

"Mom! What's going on?! Has it to do with your work?! Did something go wrong?"

She sighs and turns to me with a grim expression: "Yes."

"What happened?"

She straitens up: "Do you remember the last time I was away?"

"Yeah, you were gone for more than a month."

"Yes. I was undercover in this organisation to find out what they are planning next… and… well… they found out… Someone told on me."

"And now they are after you?", I ask seriously.

"Yes… I even considered leaving you out of this, but they would have searched the house ultimately finding you. So I put your stuff and family photos in a container", she explains. "Wait a minute." She turns and gets something. She gives me a key and papers. "This is the container. I want you to have it because it's your stuff."

I take it and nod putting it in my pocket: "I understand why you didn't tell me… Do they know about me?"

"I don't think so as I use my maiden name for my work, not Tanaka…"

We are silently putting the food in the fridge. As we finished I turn to my mother: "What now?"

She sighs again: "I don't know."

"But you do know that we can't keep hiding the rest of our lives."

"Yes, I know but it is the best we can do for the time being. That or dying like your father…"

"So, that is the organisation that killed dad?"

"Not only him. Almost our whole family!", she laughs coldly. "Every one of them tried to stop this organisation and now they are dead."

After a short silence Mom says: "Let's talk about something else. How is school?"

"Good, now that you pulled me out of it", I give her a goofy grin.

She snorts: "And your friends?"

I shrug: "I don't know. 'Haven't heard from them for a while."

"Why don't you call them?", she looks at me with sad eyes and I realize that she wants to be left alone for the moment.

"Okay, Mom", I go to her and peek her on the cheek: "Love you."

She smiles slightly: "I love you too, honey."

I pull out my phone and dial my best friend's number. Her name is Sora. Sora and I met under really weird circumstances. It was the day of my grandmother's death. Grandma was such a strong person and she could sing too. I miss her.

Anyway, I dial Sora's number.

"Hello?"

I grin: "Hi, gorgeous."

"Satomi! How are you, girl? 'Haven't heard from you for quite a while!", I can basically hear her grinning.

"I'm fine. My mother has a few problems though and now we are hiding…", I tell her.

"I know. I heard them talk about it… You need to be really careful", there is a tense silence.

"Sora… Do they know about me?"

She answers with a laugh: "Thanks to Olivia and me, no. I distracted them and Olivia deleted the information about you and your brother. Oops…"

I grin: "That are my girls, my sneaky, cunning, gorgeous girls!"

We giggle.

After we calm down she asks where I am and I answer her where exactly I am. We haven't secrets from each other besides what happened in our lives before we met. Let's just say that both of our pasts aren't pretty. But if we need and want to talk about it we usually go to each other.

Suddenly there is a bang from outside the room.

"What happened?", Sora asks concerned.

"I don't know…", I answer slightly worried myself. "Sounded like a gunshot…"

My mother is by my side immediately, rushing me to the bed.

"Hide! Now!", she whispers harshly. I comply but not without asking: "What about you?"

She smiles and answers silently: "I'm going to be fine. Don't worry."

Then she gives me a kiss on the head and gently shoves me under the bed. She stands up and leaves.

Everything is silent. I hear Sora breathing though the phone, but she doesn't say a thing, even though I know that she has a question on what is going on. Heck, even I want to know what is going on.

All of a sudden there is banging on the door. No… not banging… someone is trying to break it down.

I back away from the edge, trying to hide myself even more. My Mom meanwhile got her gun and stands beside the bed, giving me a perfect side profile on her shoes. Her eyes are trained on the door.

With one last bang the door busts open with a crash which nearly makes me jump. I concentrate on Sora's breathing trying to calm myself down and stay silent, not to get noticed.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here? If that isn't Chardonnay or should I say Agent Marie Smith?", a male voice taunts. I hear Sora sharply breathe in.

"Gin", my mother greets the man calmly. "Where is your sidekick Vodka?"

"Who knows? I don't care", I hear him answer still in a taunting voice.

Something clicks in my mind. I know who this man is! He is one of Sora's biggest problems. Her oldest brother. And suddenly I'm afraid. Afraid for my mother's life since I know from what Sora told me what this man is capable of. I desperately try not to panic because I'm confident that if he finds me, I'm dead.

"You are here to kill me, aren't you?", my mother's voice is deadly calm. "Well, I'll let you know that I won't go down without a fight."

She points the gun at him but Gin begins to laugh like a maniac.

"I wouldn't have expected anything else of you!"

He calms down and sighs: "But sadly I don't have time for this right now. Be grateful, your death will be quick."

My mother is puzzled: "What do you…"

She is interrupted by a finger snap. Then there is glass shattering and my mother goes down. I can see her face, frozen in eternal shock. A headshot through the window. She is dead.

I feel numb, not realizing what just happened.

Though the ringing of my ears, I hear a snort: "What a shame. You should really have been careful picking your friends and what you tell them." Then there is the sound of a lighter and shortly after I smell cigarette smoke. "I don't even know why I tell you that since now you're dead."

He turns around: "Mission complete, pack up and meet me at the place", he orders someone and leaves.

I don't know how long I am here under the bed motionless just staring at my dead mother. Trying to warp my head around it.

Then it hits me. I'm never going to see her again. Never hear her voice, never hear her laugh, never going to see her again. The one person I had left of my family besides my brother is dead.

I begin to hyperventilate and panic while starting to cry without stopping it. I can't hear Sora trying to calm me down or hearing her say that she will come and get me. I can't hear anything.

In fact, I can't see anything either besides my mother's dead body.

I think I am down here for quite a while because suddenly there are hands pulling me out from under the bed. Terrified I fight against them until I find myself in a tight embrace. It is Sora, over her shoulder I see Olivia, another friend of mine. Olivia smiles sadly at me patting my head: "Shh, we're here, we're here. Calm down, calm down…"

I relax and burry my face in Sora's shoulder, bawling my eyes out.

After I calm down a little they take me to their place. Gorou, Sora's cousin is making me tea and Olivia is calling my brother. Sora doesn't leave my side.

 _End dream_

I wake up soaked in cold sweat, breathing hard.

It takes a while for me to realize where I am but when I do I calm down. I bury my head in my hands. Why needs the first memory I remember to be the one of my mother's death? Is this something like a welcoming like: "Welcome to this world, enjoy the torture of remembering your shitty life here!"

Looking at my alarm clock I see it is 5 am. I groan and stand up since I know, I wouldn't get any more sleep. Great! Should I mention that today is going to be my first day of school? Perfect to go to tired. Fear the sarcasm!

My phone lights up with a new message. I open it and it reads:

 _Sora: 0081X-XXXX-XXXX_

 _Olivia: 0081X-XXXX-XXXX_

 _I had a feeling, you might want their new phone numbers._

 _H. D._

 _PS Save her!_

I stare at it for a moment but then grin.

"I know what to do", I think while dialling Sora's number knowing that she should be awake.

"Hello?", I hear her response to her phone sleepy.

"Are you in Japan?", I ask.

"…Yes…?"

"Olivia too?"

"… … Yes?"

"We need to meet."

"When and where?"


End file.
